


KAZ 2Y5

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Family, Gen, Impala, POV Impala, Supernatural - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: 24 April 1967, Janesville, Wisconsin.  She rolls of the production line, unaware of her own destiny.  Unaware of anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 21:** Used Car Lot

It’s the twenty-fourth of April.  The year is 1967.  The location is Janesville, Wisconsin…  Not that she really knew what that was or what it meant.  She wasn’t really aware of much back then.  Actually, she wasn’t really aware of anything back then.  But the particularly underappreciated shining example of pure American muscle wouldn’t always be so inanimate.

The brand new automobile put out by the Chevrolet Division of General Motors Company, part of the fourth generation of the full-size class cars named the Chevrolet Impala, sported a sleek black coat of paint, a white center light in the symmetrical triple taillights, and the shiniest “Coke bottle” fenders Sal Moriarty ever seen… not that he particularly cared about those particular details, though even he had to admit she was beautiful.  The twice-divorced alcoholic paid the thirty-nine hundred ninety-nine dollar asking price and drove her home.  And so she began her existence – the time frame between her completion on the production line and the moment her true potential was realized six years and six days later.  For years she transported him wherever he needed, her trunk was almost always stocked with Bibles which her owner handed out on weekends in his effort to get “folks right for Judgment Day”, whatever that was.  Until the day old Sal, with his clogged arteries, keeled over form a heart attack after a life of less-than-clean living.

The following year found her sitting in the Rainbow Motors used car lot.  Five hundred forty-four point eight miles, a mere eight hours and sixteen minutes, from where she’d been built.  It was summer and it was hot in Lawrence, Kansas.  The number on her windshield read a mere twenty-two hundred four dollars.  Nearly half her nominal value when she was pristine and new.  She didn’t shine nearly as much as she had back then, but that didn’t seem to matter.  Not anymore.  It was from the moment that _he_ pressed his palm to her hood, the one she’d been waiting for, the one she was meant for, that her true potential, her true power, was finally released.

From that moment, Baby would serve as guardian and home for all those who would bear the name Winchester.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry for all the technical jargon but I felt it was the best way to really describe her and her origins.


End file.
